dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercy
Mercy '''is the younger sister of Serafina, a water witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th ''Dark Parables ''game, Return of the Salt Princess. Mercy herself doesn't seem to be based off of any fairy-tale character, but she possibly fills the role of the middle sister in The Princess Who Loves Her Father More Than Salt. Appearance and Personality Mercy has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue dress with white sleeves, though there are some shades of darker blue. She is also shown with a gold circlet across her forehead. There are white cuffs on her wrists, and she wears light blue shoes. Mercy, as how Serafina described her, is very smart and capable that people mistake her for the older sister. She is more polite as seen by the way she dresses, and her calm attitude counters Serafina's somewhat impulsive behavior. Being the royal guard and sister figure to Princess Brigid, she cares a lot for the Princess and wishes to see to it that she isn't harmed. History Not much is known about Mercy, but she and her sister, Serafina, have been royal guards to Princess Brigid for a long time. One day, the Princess came to Mercy for help. She was looking for a strong answer to how much she loved her father. Mercy suggested comparing her love to jewels, but Brigid was not satisfied with the answer. When the Princess came up with her own answer and got banished from the Grak Kingdom, Mercy and Serafina tried to convince King Henryk to change his mind, but their attempts failed. A hundred years later, Mercy and Serafina heard that their Princess had returned, and were in town looking for her. They split up in search for the Princess. When the Fairytale Detective was confronted by the mysterious man, she blasted him with her magic. She then interrogate the Detective before thanking her for saving Serafina earlier. Before she left, she gave a warning and a weapon to the Detective. After some time passed, Mercy met with the Detective again, who have not finished with her investigation. Informed that the Princess wasn't well, the two decided to split to cover more ground. Getting rid of the dragonflies, Mercy cleared the doorway for the Detective to get inside. When the Detective informed Mercy on Brigid's condition, she immediately went inside the gates to help get rid all of the dragonflies. When Serafina joined in, their powers still wasn't enough to kill the dragonflies. So the Detective have to pitch in too. Once the problem with the dragonflies are gone, there was a gap that separates the guards and Brigid. Mercy told the Detective to get the bridge to work so they can get on the other side. Once the bridge was lowered, a loud roar came before Mercy or her sister could reach Brigid. A dragon hovered before landing, the impact knocking her and her sister aside. Powers and Abilities * '''Water Manipulation: Being a water witch, she can control water. Relationships * Serafina (older sister) * Princess Brigid (younger sisterly figure) * Unknown Man (possible enemy) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Gallery Y6abur6UTGM.jpg WsR5yRQFZ4I.jpg Photo 2017-09-28 22-02-01 Modified.jpeg Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Witches